


Brave

by blackandbluegrayson



Series: blackandbluegrayson's Tumblr promts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Canon Death Mention, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Memory, dick is a mama boy, kinda.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: It was one of his first memories.Tumblr prompts : Be brave, sweetheart.





	Brave

It was one of his first memories. 

“Be brave, sweetheart.”

He couldn’t recall why he had been in a doctor’s office or why his mother has asked him to be strong. He just remembers nodding and pressing his face in his mother’s shirt as a sharp paint go through his arms. He didn’t cry. He focuses on the softness of the fabric and the comforting smell of flowers and chalk that was so his mother.

“That is my little Robin. You made mommy so proud.” Mary has said kissing the top of his head. 

That memory was so blurry but leave him with a taste of cherry from the lollipop he has after.

That sentence has guided him all his childhood. 

Whenever he was learning new tricks on the trapeze he has that mix of excitement and apprehension. He was happy to gain more experience but fear he won’t be able to do it in a measure to his parent’s talent. Each time his doubt clouded his mind, his mother would rest her hand on his shoulders.

“Be brave, sweetheart. Your father will always catch you.” Not that he has any worry about that, but it gives him the boost of confidence he needs to throw himself in the air. 

The night he has watched his parent’s fall, he has tried to be brave, but he couldn’t. He was terrifying and scare, everything he has known have been torn away from him and now he was alone. 

On the coldest night at the juvenile centre, he will hide under the cover and try to forget this waking nightmare. Right before he falls asleep, a fain smell of flowers seem to envelope him and he swears he hears those familiar words: “Be brave, sweetheart.”

It has been one of the hardest things he ever does, but he feels he have been rewarded for his courage the days Bruce came in his life and save him.

Sure, he was still grieving and lost, but at least he wasn’t feeling like he was punishing for something that was not his fault. The first night at the manor, he lay down in the huge bed, the mattress and covers was luring him to sleep in soft and warm embrace. He feels like he is back in the parent’s arms. 

He knew this would be okay.

That is why when he decides to stretch his wing and follow Bruce in the street of Gotham, he wasn’t afraid. He has no worries his mother and father were watching over him. Thing never gets easy and many times during his hero’s life he has doubts himself, feel scared out of his mind and been broken in every way of the word; yet he always raises his height and step out to face the world.

As he grows up, he didn’t hear his mother’s voice as much as he uses too. It has been to the point that he has begun to think it has been his child’s mind trying to find comfort in something familiar and reassuring.   
He continues to be brave to honour her memories. 

To keep smiling, when he feels like his was torn apart and crush by the weight of the responsibility.

To be strong when he finds himself orphans for a second time in his life and had to step up to raise his own little brother. 

To not lose himself under a cowl he never needs or wanted.

To remember how to fly when the world is pulling him down.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.
> 
> Feel free to come says hi : blackandbluegrayson.


End file.
